The present invention relates to a polymer battery having electrodes for fetching electrical energy due to electron transfers in oxidation-reduction reaction of compound and either a solid electrolyte or a gel-solid electrolyte, and a method of forming the same.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional elevation view illustrative of a structure of a conventional proton conductive polymer battery. The conventional proton conductive polymer battery has a positive electrode 102 on a positive collector 101, and a negative electrode 104 on a negative collector 103 as well as a separator through which the positive electrode 102 and the negative electrode 104 are combined with each other. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional elevation view illustrative of a conventional structure of the positive electrode on the positive collector. A positive electrode 102 is provided on a positive collector 101. The positive electrode 102 comprises a positive electrode active material 106 and an electrically conductive material 107 as well as an electrolyte solution 108 into which the positive electrode active material 106 and the electrically conductive material 107 are immersed. A carbon black is available for the electrically conductive material 107. The positive electrode active material 106 comprises such a polymer that only absorption and desorption of proton contribute to an oxidation-reduction reaction. The positive electrode active material 106 is doped with a dopant for allowing the polymer of the positive electrode active material 106 to exhibit an electrical conductivity. Both organic compounds and inorganic compounds are available for the dopant to be doped into the positive electrode active material 106. The kinds of the available dopants are unlimited unless the doping is difficult. Solutions and non-solutions containing proton source materials are available for the electrolyte solution 108.
FIG. 3 is a cross sectional elevation view illustrative of a conventional structure of the negative electrode on the negative collector. A negative electrode 104 is provided on negative collector 103. The negative electrode 102 comprises a negative electrode active material 109 and an electrically conductive material 107 as well as an electrolyte solution 108 into which the negative electrode active material 109 and the electrically conductive material 107 are immersed. A carbon black is available for the electrically conductive material 107. The negative electrode active material 109 comprises such a polymer that only absorption and desorption of proton contribute to an oxidation-reduction reaction. The negative electrode active material 109 is doped with a dopant for allowing the polymer of the negative electrode active material 109 to exhibit an electrical conductivity. Both organic compounds and inorganic compounds are available for the dopant to be doped into the negative electrode active material 109. The kinds of the available dopants are unlimited unless the doping is difficult. Solutions and non-solutions containing proton source materials are available for the electrolyte solution 108.
The conventional battery with the negative electrode active material of the nitrogen containing quinoid compound or derivatives thereof has the following disadvantages. First, the cyclic characteristics are lowered. Second, the capacitance is small. Third, the rapid charge and discharge are impossible. Fourth, the spontaneous discharge is caused. FIG. 4 is a cross sectional elevation view illustrative of an elution of the negative electrode active material into the electrolytic solution in the conventional battery.